Cotton candy
by Oblivionokay
Summary: A zax oneshot all brought about by the words 'cotton candy' :) x
1. Chapter 1

**Was given the words 'Cotton candy' and this is what I came up with :) hope you enjoy x**

**Please review x**

**Katie xx**

"Zoe Zoe wake up"

"Max what is it."

"Come on the fairs in town, and I want to take you."

"Max calm down we aren't 5."

"But Zoe we can get Cotton candy and go on the bumper cars."

"Fine fine."

Zoe got out of bed and into the shower. By the time she got back into the room Max was already dressed and ready to sitting on the edge of the bed.

Zoe turned away and tried to ignore the smile on his face. She got herself ready and put on her shoes.

Zoe walked towards the door.

"You coming Mary Jane."

Max bounded towards the door and took hold of Zoe's hand. The pair walked into town and as they reached the top of the hill the fair came into view.

"Come on Zo I'll race you."

"Max I don't do running."

"Well you do today."

Max began to run taking Zoe along with him. The wind blew through their hair as they ran down the hill to the fair below.

They slowed down as they reached the bottom and regained their breath.

"I'm never doing that again."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Max."

"What?" He smiled.

"Come on kido."

They walked into the fair and looked around.

"So what first" Zoe asked.

"The bumper cars."

"Okay let's go."

They purchased some tokens and got on the bumper cars. As the music started they began driving round. Max kept hitting Zoe and she decided to play him at his own game. She drove straight into him and sent him flying.

The ride came to an end and they got off.

"I'm going to get you back for that."

"Don't hold your breath."

"So next it's your choice."

"Umm the fun house."

"Seriously how old are you?"

"Old enough. Come on."

Zoe was beginning to enjoy herself, they entered the fun house into the ball pool. Max picked up a ball and threw it at Zoe.

"Oi. That's rude, just you wait."

Zoe picked up a ball and threw it. It hit Max on the head.

"Right that's it. This is war."

"You're on."

That was it the ball pool advanced into chaos. Balls were flying back and forth Max and Zoe laughter hysterically. Their fun was disrupted by some small children. They ended the war and moved onto the next part of the house. They climbed up the ladders and onto a rope bridge. Max picked Zoe up and carried her across it.

"Max put me down."

"Nope."

Once on the other side they came to a metal roller floor. Every time they took a step the floor beneath them rolled in the opposite direction. Max took a step and fell over. Zoe stood laughing until she took a step and landed on top of Max.

"Zoe."

"Yes."

"Your squashing me."

"Oh sorry.."

Zoe pulled herself up and then helped Max to his feet. The last part of the house was a drop slide.

"Max I hate these things."

"Oh I love them come on I'll hand you hand."

"Max really."

"Yep. "

They sat at the top of the slide and Max offered Zoe his hand which she accepted.

"On the count of 3. 1..2"

And down they went. Zoe let out a little scream but was into much shock to feel fear. They reached the bottom and Zoe laughed.

"That wasn't too bad."

"Come on then where to next."

"Well I don't know about you but I need sugar."

"I agree."

"Cotton candy?"

"Definitely."

They found a cotton candy stall and brought too sticks. They sat on the grass eating the pink fluff. Zoe leant over to Max and kissed his nose.

"Zoe what you doing."

"You had some on your nose. Would have been a shame to waste it."

"Well for that I'm having some of yours."

"Oh no your not."

"I'll fight you."

"No way. It all gone now." Zoe said shoving the last piece into her mouth.

"Rude. Sharing is caring."

"Well you know me I don't do sharing."

"So I see."

The pair stood up and Max hugged Zoe before they made their way back over the hill.

**Please review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm gonna keep adding to this over time so here's the next part I've come up with. This time based on the word 'rain' . Hope you enjoy x**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

As they reached the street in which they lived, it began to rain. They clothes quickly became sodden. Neither had a coat or an umbrella.

"Wanna make a run for it?"

"Max I've done enough running for one day and anyway we are already soaked and we are nearly home now."

"True."

Max and Zoe walked a few more steps. Before Max stopped and turned to face her. He held out his hand.

"May I have this dance."

"Dancing in the rain Max really."

"Yeah why not? Now take my hand."

Zoe held his hand and he began to spin her round in the rain. It was getting heavier but Max and Zoe didn't even notice. Zoe was laughing and Max had a huge smile plastered across his face. They danced up and down the street for a good half an hour. Until Max came to a stand still. Resting his forehead against Zoe's. The water trickling down their faces. Max pressed his lips onto hers. Before taking her and and leading her to the house.

Once inside they headed into the kitchen. Max got two towels out of the dryer and they took off their wet clothes and got dry. They then got into their pyjamas. Max brought a cover down stairs.

Zoe sat on the sofa snuggled up while Max made hot chocolate. He walked in with two steaming cups and sat down under the cover next to Zoe. As they sat sipping always at their drinks, huddled close together all wrapped up. It had been a brilliant day but now they needed sleep.

Once all drinks had been drunk, Zoe rested her head on Max and they lay down. Closing her eyes Zoe dreamed of what tomorrow would bring.

**Please review x there'll be more soon xx **


End file.
